


Adventure

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: You're restless... and he's playing video games.





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “I’m too sober for this”  
> (Source: http://oneshots-imagines-and-that.tumblr.com/)
> 
> u think i am walking around the house with a blanket around my shoulders because i cold but in actuality it is my cloak and i am on an adventure  
> (Sources: http://greelin.tumblr.com/ and http://the-last-centurion.tumblr.com/)

Tonight was one of those rare, mystical nights where if you looked at the moon you could almost see a face smiling mischievously at you. Most people ignored that feeling of adventure that crept into their bones and made them want to explore the shadows of a nearby town, but others embraced it.

You were one of the explorers. Your husband, Michael, was not. While he pulled out his game controller you were searching for a flashlight and your rain boots. At one point, you walked in front of his screen.

“Aye! Watch where you’re walking!” He muttered, his accent coming out slightly.  
Ignoring his outburst, you scowled. “Have you seen my boots? I haven’t seen them since the move.”

“What boots? You have a shit ton of boots.”

You rolled your eyes and turned to face him. His eyes were glued on the tv, curly hair controlled under a beanie and headphones. “My rain boots. I can’t go on an adventure with my rain boots.”

“An adventure? What are you-“ he finally looked at you and tried to hide his smile. You looked absolutely ridiculous with your socks pulled up to your knees, a tool belt with a single flashlight sagging on your waist, and a thick blanket tied around your shoulders. “What the fuck?” he chuckled.

“Do you see what an awesome night it is?!? It’s adventuring season!” You exclaimed.

Michael paused the game and shook his head. “I’m too sober for this.” He walked past you and into the kitchen to grab a beer, with you and your blanket following behind him. “Are you cold?”

“All the years that we have been together and you don’t know what my cloak looks like. Shame on you.” You reply in false anger before bouncing in front of him. “Come on. Come explore with me.”

He thought for a moment before shrugging. “Alright fine. If it’ll make you happy.”

“It will make me very happy.” Without a word, Michael went up the stairs and into your room. He reached into the depths of his closet and pulled out your rain boots. “You had them all along.”  
He grinned. “Couldn’t have you going off exploring without me, could I?” His eyes sparkled and you laughed before pulling on your boots.

“So you do like adventure after all.” You muttered.

Michael placed his hands on your hips and pulled you towards him. “I married you, didn’t I?” he kissed you before you both vanished off into the night to see what mischief you could get into.


End file.
